Uncle Jost: A Tokio Hotel Fanfic
by DogwoodTreesAndBumblebees
Summary: Hannah is going to visit her uncle Dave for the summer, uncle Dave lives in Germany, her friend Emily tags along. What happends when she learns just who her uncle is...and What he does for a living. SUCKY SUMMARY! JUST READ! T for now....
1. Chapter 1

**Right, this is a new fic (no shit Hannah?) umm…It will be finished.  
RaiRai13 says that we aren't posting to much at once.  
Do you think we are?....oh! and Hannah wrote it.  
_______________REVIEW_____________________________________**

A seventeen year old girl was sitting at her desk flipping randomly threw fanfictions when a cry of "Hannah get down here please, I need to talk to you." came from downstairs.

Hannah stood up and said a

_**brb** **Dad is screaming at me for some reason. Wonder what I did this time.** _To her friend that she was talking to on AIM.

Emily, her friend, came back with an_** okay, ** **I think I am going to go to bed any how. Nighty night.**_

Hannah quickly responded with a _**Gute nacht, schlafen eng.**_

haha. Nighty night. Sleep tight yourself German whore.

**I am but that!  
**Hannah laughed as her friend went **Offline.**

Hannah pulled on a shirt, kissed the poster on her door and walked down stairs.

She saw that her father was in the living room.

Hannah sat down in front of her father who was sitting on the couch.

"Am I in trouble?" She asked bluntly, just to clear the air.

She got in trouble quite a bit.

Her father laughed.

"No I just wanted to ask you something." He said

"Okay. Go ahead." Hannah said, she had a bad feeling in her gut.

"How would you like to stay with your Uncle David in Germany this summer?" He asked, she sneered at once.

"Germany! Uncle Dave?" She shouted.

"Just think about it." He said.

"No way! I will have nothing to do! And Uncle Dave is always so busy!" Hannah whined.

"You have always wanted to go?" Her dad said, Hannah did not hear him.

"The whole summer? I will have nothing to do! I will have no friends there. What about Emily!?!?!?"

"Well if you're going to be that way I guess I will have to initiate my backup plan." He mumbled.

"And that would be?" Hannah asked getting slightly impatient.

"You can bring someone with you." He said.

"Oh lets see, eeny meeny miney mo, who shall I pick, ummmm EMILY!" Hannah shouted.

"I can call her mom now then, just wait here." Hannah's dad said getting up

Hannah sat on the couch silently singing to herself as she picked at her fingernails, a bad habit.

Her dad had to have been gone for Twenty minutes.

"Yes, okay, thank you, I will tell her." Hannah heard her father mumbling from the other room on the phone.

"Emily would love to go, and he mother has Okayed it." Her dad said smiling.

"Whoopedy doo dah! Yippee! Woot woot!" Hannah shouted twirling around in a circle.

"Ahhhh dizzy. God I hate that feeling." Hannah mumbled as she sat down on the couch.

Just then her mother walked into the room.

"I would have thought you would have loved to go to Germany. Seeing that you like that band Tokyo hotel."  
She said.

"One, I did not think of that!..and MUTTI! IT'S SPELLED T. O. K. **I.** O!"

"Okay...that's nice." Her mother said. "It's now twelve thirty, you need to go to bed." She said as she left the room.

Her dad kissed her on the cheek and smacked her bum as she walked up the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry. Short chapter.**

Her dad walked into the kitchen and rapped his arms around his wife's hips.

"This will be good for her. Won't it?" her mum asked. Hannah was an only child and she had her rents rapped around her finger.

"It will be. The child needs to break out of her norm a bit and learn a about the world. Dave will take good care of her."

"Tell me she will be safe Albercht?" Sara asked.

"She will be fine. It's the same thing as if we sent her to camp; think of it that way."

"It's Germany, not camp. I mean at least she speaks German. And she is used to the food. But...I am soo worried about her. Your brother Dave is so absent minded. He is like a big kid himself." Sara said back.

"A big kid he is, absent minded, no. Hannah does not know much about him, she has not seen him since she was nine. I just want to see her face when she finds out that her uncle Dave is _the _David Jost. The one she looks up all the time." He said back.

"Maybe you should send your brother an email saying _not _to let her meet the boys?"

Albercht just laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah, you can shoot me for such a short, shitty chapter.  
The next one will be longer!**

**_______________________________________________________**

Up in Hannah's bathroom she was taking a shower.  
All the while singing at the top of her lungs to Reden.

"Hallo, Du stehst in meinder Tür  
Es ist sonst niemand hier, ausser Dir und mir  
Komm doch erstmal rein, der Rest geht von allein  
In Zimmer 483!"  
she sang off key but in a silly way.

After she was done in the shower she looked down at the Tub, the grout was bleeding purple. She would have to get her hair done before she went.

She rapped herself in a towel and walked out of the bathroom humming to herself.

She put on a pair of skimpy, black shorts and a black tank top, she looked like a stripper but it was hot!

She heard a faint knock on the door and went to open it

Her dad stood in the door frame towering over her small form.

"Night Hannah." He said giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Night daddy." She said returning the gesture

She closed the door after he had left and climbed into bed pulling the thin sheet over her body

She couldn't seem to fall asleep, she kept day dreaming of Germany and mostly Tokio Hotel, he mother had made a very good point earlier and now she could not get it off of her mind.

She was sure that was the main reason Emily had said yes, well besides the fact that she was awesome.

You see Hannah was madly in love with Bill Kaulitz of this random German band Tokio Hotel , while Emily was smitten with Tom, Bills twin brother.

Hannah just realized something; if they both married the twins they would be sister-in-laws and with that final thought she fell asleep.

**PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW! WE ARE REVIEW WHORES! WE WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND GIVE YOU A COOKIE WITH THE TH SIGN ON IT IF YOU REVIEW!  
YAY! **


	4. Chapter 4

**okay, Hannah is not doing her work and she knows it....great! now i feel all fat...she needs to get off her but and stop eating whatever she finds.  
maybe She will go jogging in her jean? (XDXDXD)**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"HANNAH! GET YOUR LAZY ASS AUS DEM BETT DIESSEM MOMENT JUGE DAME SEINEN NEUN TWENTY!" Her dad yelled, banging on her door in a weird mix of English and German.

"Nein! Ich will nicht. Seine auch verdammen früh!" she yelled back.

Just then her phone rang. With a shove she picked it up. "Hallo? Was willst du?" she asked, forgetting to speak English.

"Uhh…I'm not sure what you said but I have a feeing you said ether, 'Hello? What do you want' or 'you asshole! You woke me up! You fucking bastard.' I am hoping that it wasn't the latter." A merry voice said on the other end.

Hannah just groaned and sat up.

"You're just lucky it's a late start." The other voice said as she hung up.

Hannah flung the phone on the other side of the room, earning a satisfactory smash when it hit the wall.

Hannah was not a morning person, and given the fact that she was awake until at least 3:30 that night, it did not make her happy.

Not even bothering to make her bed she walked to her bathroom and looked in the mirror.  
She was not your normal, blond hair, blue eyed babe.

She was of normal height, she had a tiny build, but she was quite strong and had strong arms, her face was small with high cheekbones and small round eyes. They stood out on her face in a musky green/grey.

Her hair, was as of now, half way down her back and bright purple.  
She sighed and ran the brush through her hair. She wound it in a knot and with a pin, fastened it to her head.

She took out a stick of eyeliner and rubbed it around her eyes and put on an excess of grey shadow.

"Hannah! Get down here." Her mom yelled.

"I'm coming damn it!" she mumbled under her breath.

She quickly got dressed, wearing a pair of distressed tight fitting jeans, a plain black tee with red splatters, and her red converse high tops.

Grabbing her bag, homework and iPod from next to her desk she walked down the stairs.

"Good morning." Her mother said smartly as she placed a bagel in front of her.

"Where's Dad?" I asked.

"He left about twenty minutes ago."

"hmm…" Hannah said as the bus pulled up front.

"Bye." Hannah said as she rushed out the door.

"What about your breakfast?!" Her mother called as Hannah rushed out the door.

Hannah just kept walking.

It was a very bright day, It was only one more week until the end of the summer.

She got to the bus.

There was a large boy sitting in the front seat with his friends.  
When he saw her he stood up and put his arm out in the air.

"HEIL HITLER!" He shouted.

The bus driver turned around and looked at him sharply.

Hannah just laughed, as the others in the bus did also.

"One, you missed pronounced it, and two says the black guy, and three." Hannah said as she put her hand in the air much like him.

"HIEL ARSCHOLOCH!" Hannah shouted just as loud.

The guy looked blankly at her.

The bus driver laughed and a girl laughed in the background, other then that the bus was silent.

Hannah smirked as she looked to the back of the bus.

"HEY EMILY! GUESS WHAT?!" She yelled as the bus started to move.  
The same girl who had laughed as she had yelled 'hiel arscholoch' answered.

"WHAT?"

She was wearing a pair of short shorts, and a hot pink tube top.

She had long red hair that was pulled back in a headband. Her face was round and sweet with a splitting of freckles around on her nose, forehead, cheeks, and around her bright blue, laughing eyes.

"WERE GOING TO GERMANY!" Hannah yelled.

The girl laughed as the driver said "Will you sit down and stop yelling?" he had a very thick German accent.

Hannah walked to the back of the bus and sat next to Emily.

"Hail Asshole. I like it." She laughed.

"Yup. 'cause I am that great." Hannah laughed. "He is such an idiot."

"He really is."

"John is a total doorknob that would not know a TH song if it smacked him right upside the head." Hannah giggled.

"Hannah, half this school would not know it."

"I'm sure" The rest of the ride was silent.


	5. Chapter 5

After a fifteen minute ride they pulled in front of a large grey building.

Teenagers were running around all over the place.

Hannah and Emily waited to get off the bus as the rest filed off.

After Hannah had flipped John the bird they walked off and walked inside.

The two girls entered the atrium and all the kids were talking standing around.

The crowd stared at them as they walked to their table of friends, ( a few preps and more then a few Punk/Emo's, Hannah made weird friends)  
They exuded confidence, and they were probably the prettiest girls in the school.

They weren't like the petty popular girls though.

They were nice to most anyone, except if you crossed Hannah she would not hesitate to teach you a lesson.

Emily on the other hand was rather passive; she would just make a mental note to make you feel guilty.

The bell rang and the kids rushed off to their first class...Emily and Hannah walked along chatting on their way to English.

Miraculously they had all the same classes.

The teachers had their hands full this year, Hannah and Emily were both very smart, that caused a lot of issues.

Emily and Hannah walked inside sitting in their seats which happened to be conveniently located side by side.

Their English teacher liked them so they got privileges.

"Good morning" Mrs. Morgan said to the class.

"Jonathan! Sit down and stop bothering Campbell" She shouted at a Jonathan who was hovering over Campbell telling him all the rather private details of his night with his girlfriend in front of the class.

He sat reluctantly and everyone laughed. It took a good 5 minutes for Mrs. Morgan to settle the class.

Mrs. Morgan started talking about poetic devices to use in our writing as soon as the class was quiet.

For the rest of class they read and analyzed poems.  
Emily enjoyed poetry but Hannah on the other hand just wanted to write stories, she claimed "I cannot rhyme to save my life" and she could not spell to save her life either.

"No no no no! It's a simile!" Emily shouted.

"NO! METAPHOR!" Hannah shouted.

"What seems to be the problem girls?" Mrs. Morgan asked in an amused tone.

"Line five is a SIMILE!" Emily said stressing her syllables, she did that when she was mad.

"No it's a METAPHOR!" Hannah said mocking Emily

"I believe it is a metaphor." The teacher said looking at the paper. Hannah did a little victory dance.

"But it says like! Simile, using like or as, REMEMBER!" Emily insisted.

"Oh wrong poem. Emily is right." She said with a smile

Hannah stopped her victory dance and Emily lightly patted her on the back.

"If it is any consolation, my mom just bought some ham. You can come to my house after school and eat some." Emily said laughing. Hannah ate way too much Ham

"Oh goody!" Hannah shouted. The class laughed and she smiled.

The bell rang again and the students sprang from their chairs and headed to their next class...

Emily and Hannah had PE...which they both loathed...they made fun of their pudgy gym teacher all the time when he was not looking, it was rather funny.

Hannah was strong and fast, but she was the type that would rather be in front of a Computer screen then outside running around and getting sweaty.

He could probably not do half the things they had to

They quickly changed into their gym uniforms, they all looked like dorks with their knee length shorts and oversized shirts, but hey, the school required it.

"These clothes make me feel awkward" Emily complained.

"Imagine how Tom Kaulitz feels all the time" Hannah snickered

"Well he looks good in it; I on the other hand look awful." Emily said,

Looking at herself in the dingy mirror hanging on the wall of the locker room.

"No we look SEXY HEXY!" Hannah shouted thrusting her hips.

Emily and Hannah started laughing hysterically while others stared.

They walked out into the cold gym and immediately shivered.

"Why do they keep it so damn cold in here? They know 99.9% of us don't even get warm cause we don't try!" Emily shouted laughing.

"Ladies. Let's go out to the track." The teacher said.  
They all groaned.

After they walked out into the bright sun Emily looked at Hannah and said; "What did you do as a child to curse me so?"

"Maybe it was the time that I spit in Johns face?" Hannah said putting one hand on her him and holding the other above her eyes, she squinted into the sun.

"Yep. That might be it." Emily sighed.

"Girls do a warm-up mile and then we can practice sprints and hurdles." He said all the girls whined.

After they had gotten half way around the track Hannah reached into her pocket and pulled out a bright blue iPod nano.

She plugged it into her ears, kissed Emily on the cheek and ran off at a very fast speed.

"WOW! She can run fast!" a girl said next to her.

"She should go out for track, look at that!" A different one said.

Emily rolled her eyes as Hannah passed her by.

Emily deliberately walked the whole mile coming in last. Hannah was first, she really could run.

Coach Jefferson patted Hannah on the back letting his hand wander to her bum, she jumped and walked away, he was a creeper.

Emily walked her last bit picking at the dirt underneath her nails trying to seem aloof.

The Coach gave her a reprimanding look and she shrugged it off. She had always hated gym.

Hannah walked up to Emily as she finished.  
Hannah was breathing hard and clutching at her side.  
"This is why I don't go out for track." She wheezed.

"Are you ready for sprints?" the teacher asked, and then continued without waiting for and answer.

"Hannah Jost! Emily White! Line up!" He shouted pointing to the white line in front of him.

"May he be smite down with fire and brimstone and never recover." Hannah mumbled under her breath as she and Emily stood ready.

He blew his whistle and Hannah took off at incredible speed while Emily was more jogging than sprinting.

Hannah came in frist, what a shock,

Hannah got a few high fives from other girls as the Coach frowned at Emily.

"I think you will have to stay after school with me to raise your grade Emily, it's looking pretty bad for you this semester, and well all your other semesters." He grumbled.

"I don't think I can." Emily said then bounded off to Hannah who was standing surrounded by a small ring of admirers.

"That man over there is _shady!_" Emily squealed into Hannah's ear.

"Tell me about it! Did you see him grab my bum?" Hannah asked, astounded.

"He did what?" Emily asked. "What a perv."

"Ugh. I just hate it when he goes any where near me. He had a bad Aura about him." Hannah said, shaking her head as if she was trying to get rid of something.

"Does he?" Emily asked, she was not quite as sensitive (Weird) as Hannah was when it came to that kind of stuff.

"I think I am gonna have to take a shower when I get home." Hannah wined as the coach walked past and winked at her.  
She rubbed her hands over her arms like she was trying to clean off mud.

"You would anyways! You are always compulsively taking showers! As my mother would say save some water for the fishes!"

"That is grammatically incorrect, it would be fish" Hanna corrected her bluntly.

"Whatever you get my point!" Emily shouted.

"AND I DO NOT!" Hannah shouted, and then laughed.

"I only take one twice a day. I don't see how it's compulsive if you turn into a greasy pig if you don't"

"I am sure it is impossible for you to turn into a pig Hannah." Emily said snidely.

Hannah laughed and pulled at her nose, sticking it in the air.

"Oink oink" she snorted

"I'm afraid we don't have time for hurdles today, you can go get changed now." The Coach interrupted

"AWWW NO FAIR!" Hannah shouted as the rest of the group ether sighed in relief, or looked at her oddly.  
Emily just rolled her eyes.

**Oh, and sorry, I forgot. RaiRai...Emily and kenny are doing great...Now if only i could get Eric in my traps? MUWHAHHAHAHAH**


	6. Chapter 6

**OH! we are mad! Have you seen the new photos?~!?!?!?  
OH! (other then Tom's new hair in which Emily had a very amusing spaz fit over with lots of cuss words) They look so tired! and sick!  
OH! This is all Les Afghans on tours fault!  
OH WE HATE THEM! When I (Hannah) Gets hold of them I swear I am gonna come at them with...AX'S! OH THEY MAKE ME SO MAD!  
Have they gotten any sleep at all! my poor poor boys!**

**any way. thanks for reading my rant.  
We own nothing and plz review.**

**Also, WEAR RED RIBBONS IN SUPPORT OF TOM KAULITZ!**

____________________________________________________________________________________________

The day went by in good spirits as the end of the school year came to a close.

After the headmaster gave a little speech about how they should remember to stay safe and not to let what they had learned fall out of their heads, Hannah and Emily joyfully walked home.

Their houses were not that far away from school so they just walked holding hands.

"Oh! I can't wait! I still can't believe that Ma is letting me go with you. Let alone in the hands of your uncle." Emily sighed.

"Me too." Hannah giggled. "I'm surprised that Mutti has not had a nervous break down yet."

"Yeah, Well…our mothers are a bit over protective." Emily laughed.

"Just a bit!" Hannah and Emily walked into Emily's house.

They were greeted but a freckle faced, girl with strawberry blond hair and sharp teeth.

"Heya Goth Girl." She said in a snide tone.

"Hallo Anna. Sind wir Immer noch die gleichen Hündin waren wir heute Morgen?" Hannah asked sweetly.

"Your soo weird." Anna said sticking her snub nose in the air and walking away.

"It's good to see you to sis!" Emily called to her back.

Hannah just laughed as they walked to Emily's kitchen.

Sure enough Hannah went to the fridge and got out the thing of ham.

"I see we have found the ham Hannah?" A lady who looked a lot like Emily only she had brown hair instead of red.

"Yes." Hannah said as she pulled out a slice.

She dug back into the fridge.

"And I have also found the purple ketchup." Hannah said as she squirted bright purple, food dyed ketchup on a thin slice of ham and rolled it up on the kitchen counter.

After she had done that she placed it in her mouth and looked longingly at the box of cheez-itz that Emily was eating.

"Want some?" Emily asked smirking.

"OH! GOD YES!" Hannah shouted as she grabbed the box from Emily.

"I see we are trying to reach the 5' 6" mark?" Emily's mother asked as she watched the two eat whatever they could find in the kitchen.

After Hannah had peeled and eaten two, full sized, oranges, the two cleaned up their mess and walked up stairs.

Emily's bedroom was a nice room with pail pink curtains and lots of TH posters on the wall.

"I think we should go swimming." Hannah said as she took off her shirt.

"WHOA THERE CHICKA!" Emily called; she didn't really want to see Hannah's black, lacy, push up bra.

"What?" Hannah said as she dug around in her back pack.  
She pulled out a studded, black, bikini.

"I don't want to go swimming!" Emily whined.

"You hate to swim." Was Hannah's grunt as she twisted her finger in the air.

Emily turned around as Hannah changed.

"Done." Hannah said, Emily turned around.

"That looks hot." Emily said looking her over.

"Thank you." Hannah said sighing. They both were talking like some one had died. "I did think so when I bought it. Although I was not sure if I looked too much of a slut." Hannah said. The last bit coming out in a deadpan whisper.

"Oh, Not at all. It looks fine to me." Emily said in a dramatic, gossiping whisper.

They both headed down stairs.

They walked into the kitchen.

"Sunscreen." Emily's mom said.

"Thank you Emily's Mutti." Hannah said as she took it from her. Her voice was just the same, dramatic whisper.

Emily's mother rolled her eyes as Hannah took the sunscreen out of her hands.  
Hannah was odd.

After the two, soon to be burnt girls were slathered down they walked out onto the back porch.

"I am sitting in the shade." Emily said as she pulled out a book.

"That's nice." Hannah said as she ran full speed into the backyard pool.

After about a minute and a half Hannah resurfaced.

"Well that was fun!" she squealed.

"Right." Emily mumbled as she pulled out a book and started to read.

"WHAT ARE YOU READING!?" Hannah screamed from the pool about twenty minutes later.

"Seducing an Angel. By Mary Balogh." Emily stated.

"That sounds like a cheesy romance to me."

"It is a cheesy romance to you." Emily replied.

"That's horrendous." Hannah commented as she floated along on her back.

"How is it so awful?" Emily asked, looking over at her.

"Well….does it have any gore in it?" Hannah asked.

"EWWW! OF COURSE NOT!" Emily whined.

"Does it have a thick plot with lots of twists and turns in it? Are the characters made out in a way that they are believable or are they all Mary Sues or what ever they call them….are the men sweet, but still some what unkind? Does the villain have humanity to him or her? How is the writing style? Is it strong and well worded? Or weak with words such as alas and incorrigible?" Hannah asked.

"You are such an Author that you can't stand to read any thing but your own works!" Emily hissed back.

"NOW THAT IS NOT TRUE!" Hannah shouted indignantly as she stood on the latter facing Emily with her back to the pool.

"I can hardly stand to read my own works of fiction. I hate them with every fiber of my being! But I am a slave to the words!" Hannah cried as she put a hand to her forehead and 'fainted' back into the pool.

Emily stood up at once "YOU ARE SUCH A JO MARCH HANNAH JOST!" She shouted.

"THANK YOU AMY!" Hannah shouted right back as she got out of the water.

Emily's father had watched the whole thing from the door way started laughing at his daughter's exclamation.

Emily looked over at him, red in the face.

"Hannah, your father called, he said you need to come home and pack."

Hannah sighed and got out of the pool.

Emily's dad tried his best not to look at her slipping top piece.

"Have fun with dear Teddy!" Hannah cooed as she rapped herself in a towel.

"OH! I will….and make sure to have a good 'ol time with our dear professor." Emily spat back.

"oh! we shall have a fetching time! Reading and talking over literature and the ways of music!" Hannah sighed in a dramatic fashion.

Emily rolled her eyes at her fathers lost look.

Hannah was walking away when she suddenly gasped "BHAER!"

"What?" Her father asked. He looked quite a bit like Anna. Although he did not have horns.

"HE WAS GERMAN! FRITZ WAS A GERMAN! Gosh I love Germans…Emily you are lucky you have an Oma and an Opa or I might not like you." And with that Hannah strode into the house.

"She's weird." Emily's father said shaking her head.

"It's why we keep her around. She livens things up a bit." Emily mumbled as she went back to her book in the shade.

__________

**As if any of you really got the references, its from the book Little Women (One of Hannah's favorites.)  
BRILL BOOK! FANTASTIC!  
although she has yet to read Little Men.  
REVIEW PLZ! **


	7. Chapter 7

**As we said in the blog thingy on our myspace.  
Because Emily has end of the year crap to do at school writing has some what slowed.  
It will be sure to pick back up once her summer starts.**

Thanks for reading and PLZ vote on the pole.  
I really want to know what ya'll think.  
Oh.  
And this fiction is no longer written by just Hannah.  
Emily has pitched in too. YAAY!  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hannah slammed the door to her house as she walked in.

"Why are you in your bathing suit?" her mother asked as she knitted something from the couch.

"Uhh...I was swimming?" Hannah said in a 'duh' voice.

"Over at Emily's?"

"Where else would I be in this dumbass town." Hannah asked

Her mother just nodded as her father came into the room.

"You need to go pack." He said "You're leaving in two days"

Hannah trudged upstairs and opened her dresser hauling her suitcase over there.

She took a handful of clothes and stuffed them in the suitcase.

She had filled it to the brim and attempted to zip it but it wouldn't budge

"Maybe I should have folded them." She wondered to herself.

"Nahhhh." She laughed and sat on the suitcase tugging on the zipper.

She filled another one using the same procedure and by the end of it she was exhausted

~*~

Meanwhile, Emily was packing also.

Well Emily's mother was packing while Emily argued with her

"Those shorts are not too short!" She screeched

"Emily those are indecent" Her mother retorted

"Mom! They are not! What do you care? No one there even knows me! And it's not like I am walking around in a mini skirt and tube top." Emily said angrily

"You might as well be." Her mother mumbled

"Mom just let me pack myself!" Emily begged.

"Fine but you better not pack anything too racy." Her mother warned as she left the room

Emily opened her drawers and carefully placed her clothes inside. She would probably need a third bag for accessories, shoes and make up and jewelry and what not.


	8. Chapter 8

**Nothing new.  
We own nothing.  
you know the deal.**  
__________________________________________________________________________________

"Hannah, Get up." some one yelled in her ear. Hannah promptly answered with "GO AWAY YOU EVIL RECHEN! IT'S TOO EARLY!"  
Hannah's mother switched on the lights.

"Do I look like I care. Germany won't wait forever. Get up." she said as she strode out of the room.

"Uuhh....last time I checked IT COULD WAIT! IT'S A STATIONARY COUNTRY!"

But Hannah's screaming was no use.

In an hours time Emily would be here.

Hannah quickly got up.

With a groan she took a quick shower.

As Hannah brushed her teeth (something she would not normally do but she flelt like it was a big deal to brush her teeth today) she admired her new hair.

It was now short and somewhat spiky around her chin.

Falling in an angled bob with thick white chunks.

She had made a very good choice indeed.

With one last look at her new hair she got dressed in a simple pair of blue jeans and a rolling stone tee-shirt.

She did put on a pair of leather gloves though

~*~

Emily climbed lazily out of bed and walked over to her alarm clock.

It was her parent's genius idea to put it all the way on the other side of the room so she would have to get up to turn it off.

Unlike Hannah, she didn't wake up and go back to sleep.

Once she was disturbed she was up.  
She pulled her laptop onto her bed and turned on the music.

She sat down with her hairbrush and lazily combed out her tangles.

"Emily you have to get going." Her mother said walking into her room.

"Did I hear a knock?" Emily asked.

"I don't need to knock you're not changing. You should be changing!' Her mother shouted.

"You should know by now that I wake up slowly mother." Emily sighed climbing down from her loft bed.

"Just get dressed Emily." Her mother groaned walking out.

"Will do." Emily said getting an outfit out of her dresser.

She wore a denim mini skirt adorned with small rips and a teal tee with a picture of a giraffe in the center, she had always thought it was cute.

She quickly pulled her hair up into a simple bun and walked into the bathroom to put on makeup and brush her teeth.

She wore light makeup simple foundation and some mascara.

Her eyes were really blue that day.

She smiled at her reflection and got her toothbrush and toothpaste and brushed her teeth while day dreaming.

"EMILY! Hurry up! You have five minutes!" Her mother shouted from the living room

"Five minutes!' Emily shouting stubbing her toe.

"Ow ow owity owww" She whined hobbling out of the bathroom.

She quickly packed a carry on bag containing her iPod some chocolate covered almonds (which she would have to keep away from poor allergic Hannah) and her cell phone.

"Emily! We are already running late!" Her mother shouted.

"Yeah yeah and we will arrive two minutes early" Emily moaned.

"We were supposed to leave ages ago!" Her mother shouted.

"Yeah yeah yeah I'm coming." Emily sighed.

They got in the car and drove off. Hannah's house wasn't far from theirs so they got there relatively quickly.

"Awww shucks three minutes early I was wrong." Emily teased her mother.

"Early is better than late." She said.

"Yeah I suppose you're right." Emily sighed.

Hannah meanwhile was running around the house looking for a few books.

"WE LIVE IN A HOUSE FULL OF LIT WHORES AND WE CAN'T FIND MY BOOK!" she yelled.

"Why didn't you get them last night?" Her mother asked.

"BECAUSE I COULDN'T FIND THEM LAST NIGHT!"

"AND WHERE THE HELL IS MY IPOD?! I CAN'T LIVE WITH OUT MY IPOD!"

This is right when Emily and her mother walked in the door.

"HI Emily." Hannah said as she walked by.

"Hey Hannah."

After about five minutes of searching Hannah found the two books and her iPod.

They were both under her bed.

"OH SHUT UP EMILY!" Hannah had yelled at her as she had laughed.

"VE HAF FIVE MINUTES UNTILL WE ARE LEAVING! LEZGO!" Her father yelled in his weird accent.

The two girls hugged their rents and cried a few tears before they got in the van.

"I'm gonna miss my baby." Mrs. Jost said to Emily's mom.

They waved one last wave and the girls were gone.


	9. Chapter 9

They reached the airport after and hour of nervous habitual music listening and random singing.

Hannah's dad climbed out and handed the girls their bags. He had to take quite a few himself the girls had a lot of luggage

They walked in and placed the bags on the scales and the lady took them placing them in back.

"I have to leave you guys here only passengers can go through security.

"Be safe girls." He said giving each of them a hug

"Bye dad." Hannah called

"Bye sweety." He said

The girls walked through the maze of security ropes joining the long line to the metal detectors.

As they looked on through the other side Hannah yelled "ICH LIEBE DICH VATTI!"

He laughed a choked laugh and said "ICH LIEBE DICH SCHITZI!"

They each grabbed a gray plastic bucket and placed all their metal objects and electronics in there and their carry on bags.

Their things went through the x-ray machines and they walked through the detectors.

Emily let out an exaggerated sigh and Hannah laughed.

"It's not that bad Emmy." She teased.

"It's just so official and tense and scary." Emily said.

"Yeah whatever lets go find our terminal" Hannah said dragging Emily around till they found terminal B5.

They sat down for about thirty minutes listening to their iPods and reading some.

Finally their flight number was called and they boarded the plane.

They found their seats in row 13 and sat down.

Thank god they had gotten to sit together.

The last thing either of them wanted was to sit next to some smelly fat guy or a talkative old woman.

The whole flight they sat with their iPods and books content to just be lazy.

But Emily's stomach lurched with every bit of turbulence and Hannah always laughed at her.

Although Hannah did get her pay back when they went through a pressure change.

Hannah and screamed out in pain as her ears popped.

"MOTHER FU– " she stopped her self short.

"Oww." Hannah sat in misery for the next few minutes as a stewardess offered her some gum.

"Its" chew "Not" chew "Working" chew "OH FOR ALL THINGS HOLY MAKE THE PAIN STOP!" Hannah said pulling at her ear lobes.

Emily patted her shoulder and smiled softly.

It was about three hours into the flight when Emily decided she was hungry.

Busting out her candy she sat back still reading.

Hannah started coughing beside her.

She didn't really notice it until Hannah shouted "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!?"

Emily looked up from her book.

"What?"

"THOSE FREAKING NUTS! ITS ABOUT TO SEND ME INTO SHOCK! PUT THEM AWAY!" Hannah said in a horse voice as she bent down to get some allergy meds.

"Sorry." Emily muttered as she put them back in her back.

"Here. If you're hungry eat some Cheez-itz." Hannah said pulling out a little bag of her favorite cracker.

"Fine." Emily whined.

She wanted her chocolate covered almonds

She stuffed about five cheez-its into her mouth at once with a very irritated look.

Hannah laughed as she began to choke.

"Not" cough "Funny" Emily choked.

"Now we know how it feels not to be able to breath don't we?" Hannah said with a spiteful smile.

"Yes we do." Emily mumbled settling into her seat and pulling a blanket over herself.

Hannah rolled her eyes as Emily drifted off to sleep.

**Like every child.  
Reviews are wanted and have a place in this world.  
(To stroke the Writers Ego) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Right, this is all we got for now.  
Review  
________________________________________________________________________________________**

"EM!" Hannah whispered into her ear.

"What?" She asked in her sleep.

"WE'VE LANDED ITS TIME TO WAKE UP!" Hannah yelled.

"WELL AREN'T WE EXCITED?" Emily yelled back as she sat up

"WE ARE EXCITED! NOW GET UP YOU LAZY HUNK OF LARD!"

The people in the plane were looking at them in aggravation.

Emily looked out the window.

"We have so not landed."

"Okay; but we're gonna in a little while." Hannah said.

True enough the voice over head said that they would be landing soon.

After a bumpy landing and Hannah's ears popping again they landed.

The girls stood up and grinned.

Stretching and getting their bags and junk they walked down the aisle to the door.

They would just walk out on the runway.

Hannah and Emily stood looking out over Germany for the first time in their lives.

They looked at each other in joy.

It was your normal airport.

Runways and taxis and such.

The air was thick with fog.

Bits of sunlight coming through the early morning clouds.

Hannah and Emily strode down the stairs.

Once Hannah had made it to the bottom step she flung herself at he ground and started kissing the dirt.

"OH! THANK GOD! DRY LAND! OH!" She cried. "DRY LAND! DRY LAND!"

"Whoa Hannah. I didn't know you hated flying that much." Emily smirked as a few people laughed.

"Oh, I don't mind it that much, I just always wanted to do that." Hannah laughed as she stood up.

After they walked across the runway thing they walked into the airport.

The Hamburg Airport was a huge, wide sweeping metal beams went over head.

People rushed about speaking all sorts of different tongues.

Hannah smiled and ran forward.

"I hate you!" Emily called.  
Hannah laughed and kept walking.

After getting something to eat (without nuts) they started their way down the escalators to the bag pick up.

Their flight had come an hour early.

They had just gotten to the end of the steps when Hannah suddenly pointed out a rather tall handsome man.

He had a rough looking face, soft eyes and brown rough hair.

He was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a black tee-shirt.

He gave off an air of bachelor.

"You see that guy over there?" Hannah asked, pointing over to the man who was looking up at the flight plans with his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah. He's sexy hexy." Emily said looking at him.

"Sexy sexy!" Hannah responded. "And you wanna know the best part?" She asked.

"What?" Emily said leaning in.

"That's my uncle. ONKEL DAVE!" Hannah shouted as she ran to him.

The man spun around and looked at her running with a huge smile on his face.

Hannah flung into his arms as he spun her around slightly. "Hannah! wie geht es dir! Wie ist meine kleine Schmerzen in den Arsch?" He asked.

"Oh? Nun bin ich die Schmerzen in den Arsch?" Hannah asked.

"MY GOD LOOK AT YOU! YOU'RE TALL!" David exclaimed looking her up and down.  
"Last time I saw you, you were only this high!" He said holding his hand not far off the ground. "And you got breasts too!"  
Yep! Defiantly a bachelor.

Emily walked up and smiled.

"Oh, this is Emily. Emily, Dave, Dave Emily." Hannah said waving her hands back and forth between the two.

"It's nice to meet you." Emily said shaking his hands.

"The very same here." he sad in accented English.

"Thanks so much for letting me stay with you." Emily smiled.

Dave laughed and waved a carefree hand in the air.  
"I have worked with teen's long enough to know that if you want something from them there's gotta be some sorta trade off. Be that gummy worms or a bed to sleep in." He smiled down at her.  
"Right! Lets go get your bags!" and with that he strode over to the round-around-thing and.


	11. Chapter 11

**Um..Idk if I said this and I am to dern lazy to check.  
So Just an FYI Emily is now the co-writer for this.**

**()()(()()()()()()()(**

The girls pointed out their bags on the belt and Dave quickly scooped them up and handed them walked out to a big white SUV and threw their luggage in the back.

Hannah and Emily climbed into the back seat and Dave sat up front starting the engine

It was mostly silent in the car minus a bit of small talk how have you ben do you like it here kind of stuff.

Emily had decided Dave was pleasant and Hannah loved him like a second father

Emily smiled as Hannah started yapping at Dave in German.

She didn't really mind.

She was used to her friend and her random yapping.

She was just glad that David didn't seem to notice that she was talking a lot.

Maybe he knew some one that talked a lot?

He seemed used to it...almost comfortable with it.

David Jost...why did that name ring a bell?

For some reason the first thing that popped into her head was Tokio Hotel...But that probably because he was German.

To be honest when ever she saw something in German she thought of the band.  
Yeah!  
She was a bit of a major fan girl.

But come on!  
Had you seen Tom Kaulitz?!??!

"Where exactly are we going?" Emily spoke over Hannah chatter.

"Just home." Dave said. "I figured you guys were tired from the flight."

"You have no freaking idea man." Hannah said leaning back into the seat.

"Oh okay." Emily said as Hannah rolled down her window and stuck her head out.

"You look like a dog." Emily commented.

Hannah stuck her head back to Emily and said "Woof woof."

Dave laughed at Emily's face and sped up on the Autobahn.

Emily clutched her seat as he sped down the road.

"WWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOO!" Hannah yelled as Dave laughed.

"NO FREAKING SPEED LIMIT MAN!" Hannah let out an insane laugh "Emily I think you and I should go to the mall later...And I drive." Hannah said leaning back.

"Oh good god." Emily said putting her head in her hands. Although she did look up at Hannah a moment later "I thought you hated to drive?" Emily smirked.

"I do. But man...I gotta try this."

Dave rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Well If you are gonna go down the Autobahn you might have to barrow the Escalade...Don't want you two smashed in a roller-skate."

"YOU HAVE AN ESCALADE?!" Both Hannah and Emily said at the same time "GOD I LOVE ESCALADES!"

The girls laughed as Dave rolled his eyes.

Soon enough they pulled in front of a rather large gate.

"Gated community...stuck up." Hannah said sticking her head and half her body out the window to look around.  
She sat on the Window frame as her uncle typed in a code.

Hannah looked around at the posh neighborhood that was just about hidden from view.

"Ihr Esel im Auto." Dave said pulling on her pants.

Hannah swung back into the car and sat down.

She held a dirty finger in her uncle's face.

"When was the last time you washed the top of your car?" She asked.

He just rolled his eyes as the gate swung open.

"The numbers 67798." Dave said as he drove down a street with some very nice looking houses

"that's great." Hannah said. "And there is no way I am going to remember that." Hannah sighed.  
"Why do I have the feeling that I am going to end up jumping the fence every time we wanna go home and opening it for Emily?"

Dave let out a short laugh and drove into a huge driveway.

"Beverly hills much?" Emily asked with an awed look.

"Huh?" Dave asked as he stepped out of the car.

"Uuhh...never mind." Hannah said as Emily came out and stood by her, looking up at the huge house.

"Holy shit." Hannah whispered in Emily's ear as she let out a squeal.

"Come on." Hannah's uncle said as he stepped into the house.

Emily smiled at Hannah as the stepped through the door.

The first thing out Hannah's mouth when she saw the wide sweeping stair case and marble floors was "IT REALY IS BIGGER ON THE INSIDE!" In a British accent no less.

Her uncle looked at her in confusion.

After a short tour of the house they stopped on a door to the left of the third floor.

"This is your bedroom. If you want different ones then just tell me." he said as the girls looked around the huge room with two beds and a large vanity.

"Uhh...no this is fine!" they said at the same time.

"You're worse then the twins." he said laughing "I'll be right back. Gonna go get your bangs." he said as he left the room.

By the time he could get back Emily and Hannah were sleeping quite soundly on the bed curled up.

He put the bags down and walked out of the room quietly.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING AND MAKE SURE TO REVIEW!  
:D**


	12. Chapter 12

When the girls woke up it was bright out side.  
The soft sunlight coming in through the lace curtains.

Hannah woke first.  
She shoved Emily in the shoulder to wake her up.

"Five more minutes Ma." Emily mumbled.

"Emily get your lazy ass up." Hannah said shoving her off the bed.

Emily landed with a thunk on the floor.

Emily stood up with a scowl as Hannah smiled and walked out the door.

After exploring the house for a bit they walked down to the kitchen.

"FOOD!" Hannah shouted.

Emily laughed and shouted "FOOD!" They went to the fridge and was upset to find almost nothing but some old pizza in the fridge.

"What the hell?" Hannah said.

Emily tore something off the front of the fridge and waved it in Hannah's face.

"What does it say? I don't speak German."

Hannah took the paper out of Emily's hand and read it.

"Girls, I'm going to the market to get some food. Be back soon."

Hannah rolled her eyes as she got an evil smirk on her lips.  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"


	13. Chapter 13

With the slamming of car doors five odd looking boys got out of a large, shiny Escalade.

The neighbors didn't seem to notice.  
They were seen here often.

"Do you hear that?" Bill asked, Andreas nodded beside him.

_"A__ half moon's fading from my sight, I see your vision in it's light  
but now it's gone and left me so alone."_

Tom let out a laugh.  
"Since when does Jost blast our songs, the English ones?" Gustav asked.

The others just shrugged.

"JOST!" Bill yelled.

No answer, the only sound was the music that was blaring all through out the house.

"SO IS THIS HOW THE STAFF FEELS?" Tom laughed.

"I HOPE NOT!" Georg shouted.

"MAYBE HE'S IN THE KITCHEN, THAT'S WHERE THE MUSIC IS COMING FROM!" Bill shouted. The others nodded but as they walked into the kitchen they came across a very amusing scene.


	14. Chapter 14

As they entered the kitchen a black haired youth was standing on the dining room table as she sang along obnoxiously to monsoon as a redhead made PBJ.

The girl on the table seemed to have on a corset, large poufy ballerina skirt and a pair of spiked boots. Her hair was up in pigtails.

"Hannah could you not sing so loud?" Emily asked.

"Why? Am I bugging you?" Hannah asked with a laugh.

The boys stood in the doorway laughing silently.

"How much sugar have you had?" Emily asked.

"I don't need sugar! I get-"

"High off of life." Emily finished for her with a groan,

Hannah just went on singing. Emily sat on at the bar with her sandwich.

"RUNNING THROUGH THE MONSOON!"

Just then the five guys walked into the kitchen and Emily choked a little on her sandwich.

"BEYOND THE WORLD TO THE END OF TIME WHERE THE RAIN WON'T HURT! FIGHTING THE STOOOOORRRRMMMM! AND INNTOOO THE BLUE! AND WHEN I LOOSE MYSELF I THINK OF YOOOOOUUUUUUUUUU – AAHHHH!" Hannah lost her balance as she was spinning around on the table and fell right off.

Her arms flailed back as she fell, in that heart stopping second before she hit the ground Bill caught her in his arms, sure, he went down too, but it was all good fun.

"_Together we'll be running somewhere new –" _the sound shut off as Emily hit the off button on the stereo.

"Hiya!" Hannah called looking up at Bill.

"You have pretty eyes." she said.

"Thank you...?" he asked.

"Any time.." her brows furrowed as she thought for a moment...."I always wondered what the _fuck _it was that Uncle Dave did that kept him so busy..." Hannah wondered

"Hannah you didn't tell me he was the Jost like Jost Jost." Emily laughed nervously looking at the boys.

"I never knew." Hannah said.

"I swear you are even more oblivious than me sometimes." Emily said taking a bite of her sandwich.

"So what are you boys doing here?" Hannah asked.

"We needed some paperwork from Jost." Tom said.

"He's not here right now leave a message after the beep." Hannah laughed.

Emily just rolled her eyes.  
Bill looked quite content with Hannah in his arms.

"Sandwich?" She asked holding it out to Tom.

_The end. _

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Boo hoo…:'( it's all done….ahh well! Thanks for reading!**

We had so much fun writing it! :D

Make sure to leave a review!


End file.
